


Crowley fucks up

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley learns his lesson, M/M, Reasons not to fuck with Aziraphale's books, Rimming, Temperature Play, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley learns a valuable lesson about never ever damaging Aziraphale's books (and also the value of reading)





	Crowley fucks up

Aziraphale sighed.

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I dropped your book in the bath...” said Crowley in a small voice.

“And what do I have to do now?”

“... Punish me.”

Aziraphale smiled sadly and grabbed the demon by the scruff of the neck, dragging him over to the bed. “Kneel.” Leaving Crowley on the bed, the angel slid out a box from underneath and rummaged inside it.

He showed Crowley what he'd retrieved. It was a large metal speculum, and the demon shivered at the sight of it.

Pulling Crowley's auburn hair, Aziraphale forced him face down onto the bed, arse in the air. He lubed up the speculum, and pushed it into Crowley's anus unceremoniously. Crowley shuddered at the cold. “Hold still,” instructed the angel sternly.

The serpent in Crowley always struggled with cold temperatures. So Aziraphale had planned his punishment accordingly. He ratcheted the speculum open by an inch, and paused to let Crowley acclimatise. He widened it, paused, and widened again, until the demon was gaping wide open.

“Stay,” ordered Aziraphale, and left the room. Crowley obediently kept in place, shivering slightly and feeling very exposed.

When Aziraphale returned, it was with a large opaque bowl. Crowley, with his limited view of the room, couldn't tell what it contained.

“Tell me you're sorry.”

“I'm sorry...” whispered Crowley.

Aziraphale wasn't hugely convinced. Taking an ice cube from the bowl, he dropped it into the demon's exposed anus.

The effect was immediate. Crowley began shaking, and emitted a high pitched keening noise. He could feel the cold deep inside him, radiating outwards.

Aziraphale dropped another cube in. “Tell me you're sorry.”

“_I'm sorry!”_

Another cube.

“I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry” blurted Crowley, words running together.

Aziraphale continued dropping ice cubes inside Crowley's anus, until the demon was convulsing and barely able to stay in place.

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes!”

“For?”

“I dropped your book in the bath. I'm sorry...” Crowley sounded sincere.

“Good. I think you've learned your lesson.”

Aziraphale miracled away the melted water, and eased closed the speculum. Crowley sighed with relief, still shaking with the after effects of the cold, as Aziraphale eased the metal device out.

“One more thing,” said the angel. He reached out and stroked the back of the demon's neck. “I'm glad you're reading books.”

Running his hands down the demon's spine, Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's arse. He licked deeply, sending feelings of warmth and calm back into the demon.

Crowley moaned and wriggled. The warmth was spreading throughout his body, almost making up for all that suffering.

Aziraphale swirled his tongue, enjoying the demon's obvious pleasure. He lapped happily, letting Crowley know all was forgiven. Some minutes later, all the shaking had stopped. Aziraphale planted a delicate kiss on both of Crowley's cheeks.

“Well done. You can have this back now – see that you take better care of it.” And he picked up a miraculously dried out copy of Knitting for Anarchists, and held it out for Crowley to take.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up in bed together, reading. Aziraphale had dug out a copy of Naked Lunch, and Crowley continued with his knitting book, occasionally pausing to nuzzle against Aziraphale's chest. Reading was hard work for a serpent, but it had its rewards.


End file.
